


Lost Boy

by Heyitsline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Depressed Victor Nikiforov, Depression, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Katsuki Yuuri has no chill, M/M, Model Katsuki Yuuri, Not Beta Read, Post-Banquet, Sad Victor Nikiforov, Self-Hatred, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Katsuki Yuuri, Therapy, Victor Nikiforov Has Abandonment Issues, but he’s still a skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyitsline/pseuds/Heyitsline
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is tired, he hardly finds joy in competing anymore. Yet everyone is expecting him to continue. He’s at what he secretly thinks will be his last Grand Prix final when he Mets Yuuri Katsuki. After a whirlwind of a night, he’s falling hard. So why not follow him around the world on a modeling tour during the off season?“Did you know I also model?”“Oh,” Viktor is not surprised, the man in front of him is gorgeous.“I got offered a big contract to do this world tour over the summer. You should come!”Katsuki Yuuri gets drunk enough to ask Viktor to dance, call him lonely, sneak away with him from the banquet, then ask him to join him on his summer modeling tour. And he remembers it all. Now he’s spending the summer traveling the world with a very clingy Viktor Nikiforov and he has no idea what to do with himself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspired by ‘Lost Boy’ by Ruth B
> 
> [Lost Boy](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=58TBZnvyGwQ)

Viktor Nikiforov was tired, he had just won his fifth consecutive gold medal at the Grand Prix Final. As a child, he dreamed of this moment, where he would be a world-famous skater. Renowned and revered, he wanted to be someone so high up, skaters could only dream of reaching his level.

But here he was, another gold medal around his neck and he was exhausted. He worked so hard to get where he was, hours of practice, hundreds of falls. People thought he had this natural talent, it was partly true, Yakov had seen potential in him as a young boy. But no one would be able to do what he did consistently without falling first.

He had spent a whole season on the sidelines because he injured himself training too hard.

When he first started to train the quad flip, he was young, he hadn't even medaled at the Senior Grand Prix yet. He fell, many times. Bruises formed all over his body, he ached. Yakov had tried to make him put it aside for next season. But he couldn't give up, he needed it. Needed it to win, needed it to surprise himself, needed it to be able to live up to expectations.

Now he never fell, it was his signature move, yet he still felt like he was falling. Like he was free-falling in the air, waiting to crash. And he was getting closer to the ground.

He was smiling, but it wasn't real. He lied, biting his tongue as he talked to the press. A smile at the praise, add in a little joke here and there, laugh at 'funny' questions, he had the formula down by now.

"Is there any truth to the rumors surrounding your retirement?"

The whole room quieted, all eyes were on him. He could feel the weight of their eyes, it never went away.

He knew what they wanted him to say, knew what Yakov wanted him to say. But in all his white lies, it felt too heavy.

"I haven't decided what I'm doing next season. But I don't think five gold medals is too shabby, hm? End on a high note. I'm not getting any younger."

He took in the expressions of shock. Why did it feel so good to disappoint people? Perhaps because it was the truth they didn't want to hear.

He smiled, "But then again that is a long time away. Russian Nationals is in just a few weeks, I'm focusing on performing my best there."

The rest of the press conference was a blur, he had danced around any more questions about his retirement. But the truth was, he was seriously considering it.

He loved skating but he had no reason to skate anymore. He had won everything that needed to be won. And he lacked inspiration. Nothing excited or challenged him anymore.

Yakov pulled him aside after the press conference.

"Viyta why are you implying that you're retiring?"

"Didn't I tell you I was planning on this being my last season?"

"And I told you to stop talking that nonsense. You still have a few medals in you. What else are you going to do besides skating?"

Viktor flinched, skating was his entire life, he didn't have much going on for him otherwise. "Travel the world maybe. Fall in love? Don't you think it's time for me to settle down?"

"Be serious for once, you have a whole career. Don't throw it away for that silliness."

He flashed a smile, "Sure. I think the press wanted some more photos, let's go."

He didn't look back, he was angry. He thought Yakov would understand. Yakov who knew him since he was a boy. Yakov who knew how hard he worked. Who had seen him tear himself apart to get where he was. But it turns out, Yakov was just another person who didn't see him. Who just saw his career and all the medals he won.

Was it really so bad that he wanted a vacation? Or to fall in love?

This season, he skated to a love song but he's never been in love. He never got the chance to fall in love, he had dated people, but they never stayed around long enough for him to love them. People were in love with the idea of dating Viktor Nikiforov but once he showed any flaws they left.

He noticed a man staring at him, he had black hair and blue-rimmed glasses, his jacket had the Japanese flag on it. Oh, he recognized him. This was Katsuki, he had gotten last place.

He wondered what it felt like to be in last place. He hadn't even come close in years. Sure, he hadn't always been at the top but he wasn't at the bottom either.

He found himself flashing that bright warm, fake smile. Maybe this would make the man feel better. "Commemorative photo? Sure thing." He had said, because who didn't want a picture with Viktor Nikiforov.

Apparently Katsuki Yuuri. He stared for a moment before turning and walking away.

Viktor hadn't even wanted the photo to begin with. But now that he was denied, he wanted it more. What could have caused him to say no? Was he not a fan? Viktor was intrigued.

That night he begrudgingly got ready for the banquet. He wanted to stay in his room and drown himself in alcohol but Yakov would be angry if he didn't show up. He had sponsors to please.

Thirty minutes into the banquet, he bumped into Katsuki. He was by the champagne table, downing a glass.

"Hello."

He was surprised by the bright smile he got in return. Was the man already drunk? It had only been thirty minutes.

"Viktor! Did you want some champagne? It's not very good." Katsuki smiled big at him, taking another glass for himself while offering Viktor another.

"Then why are you drinking it?" He took the offered drink and took a sip. It wasn't the best.

"I have nothing better to do. Hey, where's that piece of shit of a rinkmate of yours. I want to give him a piece of my mind."

"Georgi?" What had Georgi done? All he did was talk about his girlfriend Anya. Well, that could be infuriating sometimes.

"No, the blonde one. I reckon I could beat him in a dance contest."

"Yuri?" That was making a lot more sense, Yuri was a moody teenager with a bad attitude. He could easily rub people the wrong way.

He nodded, seconds later, he suddenly brightened up. "I love this song, do you want to dance?"

He hesitated, he still had sponsors to talk to. But this was a lot more exciting. "Sure."

He had expected to be asked to lead, but Yuuri dragged him to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his waist, leading him in a perfect waltz.

They continued to dance into the next song. He had never felt so carefree at one of these things. When the other man dipped him, he laughed, genuinely laughed.

They smiled and laughed together as they danced. Viktor felt happy. Yuuri was full of surprises, he loved surprises.

"You know, I'm a big fan of your skating."

"Oh?" With anyone else, he wouldn't have cared. He had heard it many times before. But there was something special about this man.

"Yeah, your program today was beautiful. But..."

_But?_ His heart clenched, what was he going to say? Why did he pause? Was it not to his satisfaction? He had only known this man for about twenty minutes but he felt the need to impress him.

"I think it would have been my favorite. If only, someone else skated it."

"Oh, why's that?" He bit his lip.

"You skated like you didn't understand the story. It felt very lonely, are you lonely?”

  
He was, he was so lonely.   
  


“Have you ever been in love."

Viktor's throat felt very dry, "no, I can't say I have." But from where this night was going, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from falling.

Yuuri saw him, he saw the loneliness.

"It's sad, you always look so lonely. No one should feel like that. You don’t have to be lonely.”

Before he could answer, Yuuri spun him around. He spun right into the man's arms, going straight into a dip. He stared up at the younger man, he was beautiful.

"Do you want to leave? You look miserable here."

"Leave to go where?"

"Let's sneak away and go on an adventure. Come on, live a little."

Viktor swallowed, he didn't know how to do that. But maybe he could find out. "Okay, let's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I did it again. I had this idea a while ago and it’s been stuck in my mind, so here we go.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://heyitsline1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
